The Troublesome Nerd
by CrescentPotatoes
Summary: Lucy is a nerd, who only cares about her grades and her friends and family. When something happens to her mom, her emotions flow out, and Natsu; the most popular kid in school, happens to see the 'stoic nerd' show emotion. But when he asks her about it, she denies everything. Now, he's wondering what to do with her when more problem arises. NALU. More ships insides.
1. A Nerd's Emotions

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Hey everyone! This is my first fairy tail fanfiction, so I'm sorry if the characters are OOC. They are in an AU after all. The shippings will be: Mainly Nalu (of course), YukinoxSting, Gale. There are small hints of Gruvia, Jerza, and of course, Romeo & Wendy. Aw young love is so adorable! Anyways, thanks for reading, and enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One - A Nerd's Emotions<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Lu-chan! Are you going to the library today?" Her blue hair was spiky and crazy as ever, and her smile was bright when she greeted the blond haired girl. Lucy grabbed her books out of her locker before slamming it. She pushed up her black rimmed glasses, and smiled back at her best friend.<p>

"Yeah, I have to tutor Wendy again. Like the usual," Lucy said. "You want to come with me, Levy-chan?" The bluenette nodded, and they both walked down the halls filled with crowded students.

"So, you want to get Yukino?" Levy asked, starting a conversation. The three were best friend since middle school.

"Yukino said she was practicing something, so she's staying after school." Lucy replied. She suddenly stopped at large glass doors, with Levy following her. "Oh, we're here." She used one hand to balance textbooks, and the other to open the door for Levy.

"Thanks," Levy said. They entered the large library together. "Well i'll see you later! Have fun with Wendy." With that, she walked at the other side of the library while Lucy walked the other direction. She scanned the wooden round tables in the library, searching for her kouhai.

"Lucy-san!" Lucy snapped her head to the right to see a little petite girl with long dark blue hair waving her arms at her shyly. She walked towards the table, and sat down, placing her books on the side.

"Sorry I'm late, Wendy." Lucy apologized.

"It's fine," Wendy said, waving it off. "I just came a few minute anyways." She gave her a sheepish, yet gentle smile.

"So, what's today's subject?" Lucy asked her. Wendy didn't need help, but her parents would make her have a tutor to make sure she doesn't fall behind in her studies, or she doesn't have any grade lower than an A.

"Algebra," Wendy answered. "But first, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Lucy said. She took a book out of the stack, and started opening it, waiting for Wendy to ask the question.

"I have girl problems..." Wendy mumbled, her face flushed red. Lucy looked up from the Algebra book, and arched an eyebrow at the girl. She pushed up her glasses again to prevent it from falling.

"What kind of girl problems? Because if it's about puberty, that's your mom's job." Lucy told her. Wendy's face was more red in embarrassment.

"N-No! That's not it!" She said quickly, to stop Lucy about guessing more awkward girl stuff. She fiddled her fingers with the pencil in her hand. "U-Um... it's just that... I like this boy..." She finally admitted. She waited Lucy to say something, but there was a long pause.

"Sorry Wendy, but I can't help you that kind of stuff." Lucy answered plainly. Wendy tilted her head in confusion. Upon seeing that, Lucy answered her head tilt. "I've never experience _that_ kind of girl stuff before, so I can't help you." Wendy widen her eyes in surprise.

"What?! Why not? You're so pretty though!" Wendy exclaimed.

Lucy waved it off. "I've never experienced it because I don't like romance stuff, or at least I don't prefer it." She replied. Wendy totally deflated, knowing that Lucy couldn't help her with her problem. Lucy noticed it, and tried to cheer her up. "If you want romance advice, go ask Mira. She's an expert,"

Wendy brighten up a bit, making Lucy smile a bit. She didn't want to tutor a depress person, and Wendy is such a nice person to her. "Anyways, Algebra..." She trailed off, leading Wendy to math again.

"Yes, let's start!" Wendy said excitedly, pulling out her notebook.

* * *

><p>"So, which one's your house?" Lucy asked her. Wendy pointed at a red painted house, and they both walked towards it.<p>

She knocked on the door, then turned to Lucy. "Thank you again for walking me home! I am so sorry that my brother didn't come pick me up!" She apologized again, bowing. Lucy waved it off.

"It's fine Wendy!" Lucy said for the millionth time. "It's on my way to the convenience store anyways."

"But still! I can't believe my brother wa-" Wendy stopped talking when the door slammed opened.

It was a guy with pink hair in boxers that had dragons on them. His pink hair spiked up, and his charcoal black onyx eyes were staring straight at Wendy. He didn't even notice Lucy on the side of her, which was a pleasure to Lucy because she preferred to be unnoticeable.

"Oi Wendy! Where were you? Grandine is mad now," He said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"It's your fault Natsu-san," Wendy accused, raising her voice at him a little. Lucy was a bit surprised since she had never heard Wendy speak that loud, but then again, she have only known the girl for two weeks tops.

He adverted his eyes to Lucy, finally noticing she was there, much to her disappointment. He brighten up, and grinned at the blond. "No way! Why are you here Luce?" Wendy furrowed her eyes in confusion at the scene, while Lucy mentally face palmed herself for not leaving sooner.

"I'm just dropping off her because someone forgot to drop her off," Lucy said, emphasizing on the 'someone' part. She kept her usual stoic face, making sure he doesn't see her show emotion. It was just a thing she used to avoid popular people like him.

"Really? Who was it?" Natsu tilted his head in confusion while the both of them sweat drop.

"You know what, that's for you to decide. Well, I have to get going. See you tomorrow Wendy," Lucy said, leaving their front porch. Wendy waved a good bye, clearing her confused face.

"Bye Luce!" She heard the pink haired guy yell from their house. She can imagine Wendy next to him, covering her ears. She laughed at the thought, breaking her stoic face. She pushed her glasses up, and made her way to her usual place - the cemetery.

* * *

><p>"So hurry up and tell me Natsu-san!" Wendy started pestering him once Lucy left. She threw her blue backpack on top of the dining table, and sat across him. "Just tell me why you know her!" She grabbed a piece of bread, and munched on it, waiting for his answer.<p>

Natsu was petting his pet cat, Happy, who was sleeping soundly on the wooden chair to his right. "Luce? I know her 'cause she's in my math, science, and reading class. She's really smart." Wendy rolled her eyes, not getting any new information besides their schedule.

"I mean, are you close friends with her?" Wendy asked excitedly. Natsu shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess we're more than strangers, but less than friends. I tried being friends with her, but she doesn't want to." Natsu said. "In class, she actually says nothing unless she's talking to Levy and Yukino yet she still keeps that monotone face." Natsu replied, remembering her face expressions. He only sees her stoic face all the time. During lunch, class, even in sports when she got hit by a volleyball. She still kept that stoic face even though her nose was bleeding.

Wendy looked at him with a confused, and surprise face. "Really? I see Lucy-san laugh all the time!" She said. "Are you sure you've never seen her without her blank face?" Natsu looked up from Happy, to Wendy.

"Well, there was this one time I seen her without a stoic face..." Natsu trailed off. "It was about a year ago when I was going to the store-"

* * *

><p>"Mom, sorry I'm late. I had to drop off a kouhai of mine." Lucy said as her blond hair flowed in her face. She tucked her bangs behind her ear, trying to prevent her hair from getting in her face. "I brought you some milk, your favorite." She took out a small carton out of the bag with her free hand, and placed it in front of the grave that said:<p>

**Layla Heartifilia**

**A great friend, a wonderful wife, and an amazing mother.**

**Rest in peace, you are in a better place.**

"Mom..." Lucy took off her glasses, and placed it on the dirt next to the grave, then cradle her head into her arms and knees, and tears started flowing out. "Please... come back to... me... to everyone..." She started sobbing in front of the grave. She just couldn't believe it. Even after a year, she still couldn't believe it.

* * *

><p>"-Then that was when I saw her face expression change. She looked terrified and she cried so much that day." Natsu said, finishing telling Wendy the story. Wendy's eyes were watery.<p>

"That's so sad..." She said, wiping them. "So what did you do to her after that?"

"I tried to help her, but she denied it." Natsu replied. "Then the next day, she came back to school with her usual face, acting like nothing happened. When I tried asking her if she was okay and all, she acted confused and that she don't know what I'm talking about."

He shrugged his shoulders. "After that, I wonder if it's still a dream. So, I don't really know." His smile came back on his face. "It probably is since nobody can have a monotone face after that, so you don't have to worry." He got up from his seat.

"So Wendy, you want eggs tonight?" He questioned the blunette. Wendy nodded, still keeping her frowning expression.

"U-Um... I'm going to take a shower." Wendy said, getting up from her seat. Before she left the kitchen, she glanced at Natsu, who was putting hot sauce all over the eggs, which was on the frying pan. "Oh yeah Natsu-san,"

"Hm?" Natsu said, flipping the egg, not looking at her.

"When you see Lucy-san tomorrow, make sure to treat her more nicely." Wendy said.

"Gotchu." Natsu replied. With that, Wendy ran up the stairs, leaving Natsu and his eggs.

* * *

><p>Okay this was the introductory chapter, so there isn't that much action and etc. Beginnings are always boring to me after all. Especially this one, it's super boring. Anyways, please review! I want to hear your thoughts! Flames are not welcome, but constructive criticism is! I'm bad at writing, so I need help anyways.<p> 


	2. Will You Come to the Football Game?

OMG! Y'all are showering me with followers &&' favorites cx. Thank you by the way~! Fairy tail has the largest fandom ever! Well - besides Harry Potter XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two - Will You Come to the Football Game?<strong>

* * *

><p>"What did you get for Algebra, question twelve?" Levy asked the blonde as she stared down at the homework assignment. They were in Yukino's house, doing homework afterschool on the day that Lucy didn't have to tutor Wendy.<p>

Lucy shrugged her shoulders in reply. "I'm barely on question eight," she admitted. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear while Levy was staring at her oddly. Noticing the look, she asked, "What?"

"It's not like you to be behind Lu-chan," Levy bluntly replied. "Is something wrong or something?"

Lucy dropped her pencil, then laid her back against the couch. "I'm just thinking. Ever since that week that I dropped Wendy off at her house, she has been asking me everyday about being best friends with Natsu."

Levy raised an eyebrow. "Natsu Dragoneel, the quarterback?" Lucy nod in reply. "Why?" Levy questioned.

She shrugged her shoulders again. "That's what I'm thinking." Lucy stated.

"I'm no trying to be mean or anything Lu-chan, but I don't think you should get involved with him. He's nice and all, but he hangs out with the wrong people." Levy warned. Lucy arched an eyebrow at the blunette. Seeing the look, she continued. "He's friends with that jerk, Gajeel."

Once she said that, Lucy chuckled. "It's not funny!" Levy scolded.

"I know, I know," Lucy said as she stopped laughing. The reason why Levy doesn't like Gajeel is because he makes fun of her height, and sometimes in the library, when Levy wants a book, he grabs it out of her hand and places it on a high shelf. Lucy had to piggyback her last time to get it off the shelf just 'cause the librarian didn't let her step on the chairs or climb the bookshelves.

"Did something happen?" The two best friends turn their attention to the white haired girl who had just entered the living room. She slowly walked towards them, then places the teapot and teacups she was holding onto the table before sitting down next to them.

"Nothing happened," Levy lied. She glared at Lucy to make sure she doesn't tell the story to her.

"Yep," Lucy agreed, getting the glare. "So, Yukino, do you want to stay afterschool with us tomorrow?"

"What are you doing, Lucy-sama?" Yukino asked.

"I was going to stay after school to go to the library. The librarian told me that a new shipment of books are coming tomorrow," Lucy replied.

"Sure, I don't have anything to do tomorrow," Yukino answered.

"Okay, then let's meet in front of the glass doors," Levy said. Yukino and Lucy nodded, agreeing.

"Now that we got that out of the way, let's begin Algebra again."

* * *

><p>Lucy pushed her glasses up once again as she waited frantically for Yukino and Levy. It was cold outside, and the school uniform made her wear a skirt, so she was freezing cold. She wanted to wait inside, but they might think that she went somewhere else. That actually happened one time.<p>

"Luce!" she snapped her head towards the direction of the name. Her smile went to a frown when she spotted a pink hair quarterback running towards her, waving his arms around.

"Luce! Luce!" He finally caught up to her.

"Yes?" Lucy answered, hesitating whether she should reply or not. Truth is, she didn't hate the guy, but she didn't like him either. He was athletic and popular while she was probably the opposite. The two lives in different worlds, and she doesn't want that to change. Plus, she kept Levy's advice in mind.

Natsu grinned at her brightly. "I know we're not that close, but I was wondering..." he dug in the red backpack he wore for something. After a few seconds, he pulled out three pieces of paper, and hands it out to her. "-If you would want to come to my football game coming up tomorrow."

"Um..."

"You can have these tickets! It'll save you jewels," Natsu tried to persuade her.

"I'm good," Lucy said, trying to stop his persuading. "I'm not really the type of person who understands sports."

"Can you at least come for Wendy?"

"Wendy's coming?"

"Yeah."

"... Sorry, but I'm still not going," Lucy rejected the offer.

"Mm... then still take these," Natsu said as he shoved the tickets in her hands. "If you change your mind, then come to the game." Lucy was about to shove the tickets back at him, but Natsu had already taken off. She sighed as she looked at the tickets in her hand. She didn't want to waste the money he spent, but she didn't want to go to the game either.

"Lu-chan/Lucy-sama!" Lucy took her eyes off the tickets, and on to the two running girls. Usually she would smile at them and greet them brightly, but now, she was frowning at the two.

"What's wrong Lu-chan?" Levy asked as they approached her.

"This is all your fault," Lucy stated as she waved the tickets in their face.

* * *

><p>I would usually write WAY longer ones, but I felt like I needed to stop the chapter here for fun XD Sorry about the long update! I forgot to upload it a week ago, so sorry! Anyways, please review and tell me your thoughts about this chapter!<p>

Also Happy Holidays!


End file.
